


PDA? No way!

by pinolief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinolief/pseuds/pinolief
Summary: Dean and you have fun annoying Sam with PDA.





	PDA? No way!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the imagines/stories written by an immature and idiotic younger me.

Sam discovered that he doesn’t have a problem with seeing public affections from couples, but he does have a problem with it if the couple in question does it every 10 minutes.  It wasn’t very difficult to discover this when part of the couple in question was his brother. Dean is always very affectionate towards you, it doesn’t matter if he is alone with you or out in public, he just is. It wasn’t that bad when the two of you just started dating, the occasional kiss or holding hands was there, but it wasn’t that bad.

 

Two months in your relationship a small switch just flipped and the two of you were extremely open about your relationship. Kissing, holding hands or an arm around your waist became a regular thing, also in front of little Sammy. **(well, he isn’t that little)** You were a hunter too, correction you ARE a hunter.

 

Which brings us back to the present; You, Sam and Dean were sitting in the couch. Sam and  Dean were watching some sort of television show about cops. Both of them were making comments about the show about how unrealistic it was; always figuring out who it was before the actors on the screen figured it out. You were sitting on Dean’s lap with an ancient book in your hands, reading about old fairy tales and myths. You were currently reading about vampires and how supposedly silver was meant to harm them. You giggled quietly, oh, if only they knew back then.

 

Suddenly Sam coughed slightly and looked at the ground. You looked up from your book and looked at the TV. Apparently a kissing scene had come up with the main character and his best friend…..

You giggled, apparently quite loud, because both of the boys looked at you and asked at the same time: “What?” You and pointed at Sam. “This one looks away when there is a small kissing scene while we all know he isn’t exactly the blushing virgin type.” Sam looked away embarrassed. “Well, it’s different when you’re watching it!” he defended himself. “Does it bother you Sammy? The kissing?” Dean asked him. “Well, if that bothers you, you’re going to hate this.” Dean said, before grabbing your chin between his pointer finger and thumb and turning your head so his lips could meet yours. You smiled in the kiss as Sam groaned and made a small whining noise. “Seriously?! Could you two please don’t do that.” Dean pulled away slightly. “No, but we can do worse.” You looked at him questionably before getting where he was at, closing the book and putting it down and twisting in his lap so you were straddling him.

 

You pressed your lips against his again, rougher now and didn’t pull away. Dean reacted immediately and kissed back, grabbing your both your hips with his hands. Your lips moved in sync with his. Your hands went up to his neck and putting them on his face so your thumbs were behind his ears and the rest of your fingers could slip in his hair. You felt Sam shift uncomfortably on the couch and smiled in the kiss again, stopping it for several seconds, before going at it again.

 

You two kept kissing until poor little Sammy couldn’t take it anymore and walked towards the kitchen saying: “Does anyone want something to drink? I want something to drink. I could drink beer, but it’s too early for that.” And kept talking until both of you couldn’t hear him anymore.


End file.
